borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Avenger (combat rifle)
{{infobox weapon |image = File:CR-B_Genocide_Avenger.png |manufacturer = Tediore |type = Combat Rifle |model = Avenger |rarity = Pearlescent |element = |elementchance_low = |elementchance_high = |damage_low = 228 |damage_high = 427 |burst = |accuracy_low = 91.7 |accuracy_high = 94.6 |rateoffire_low = 10.0 |rateoffire_high = 15.0 |magazine_low = 20 |magazine_high = 26 |part = TedioreAvenger_sight5  }} The Avenger is a Combat Rifle manufactured by Tediore. Examples are on the talk page. Special Weapon Effects Uncommon Power - High zoom, +50% critical hit damage, single shot, slow ammo regeneration. High magazine, higher damage, high tech. Description & Usage Like all Tediore unique weapons, the Avenger does not have any special effects, apart from the ammo regeneration. Stats wise, it does have bloated characteristics for a combat rifle. Its only downside is the single burst burst, rather than the 3 round burst of other classic combat rifles. The Avenger has a huge magazine for a combat rifle, especially for a single shot combat rifle. Added Tediore's incredibly fast reload speeds, the Avenger will fire non stop, just about as fast as you can (manually) pull the trigger. The Avenger has very high tech, making elemental Avengers interesting weapons. The tech, high accuracy, single shot and high ammo combination makes it a good weapon to trigger elemental effects on far away enemies. The avenger is best used as a Combat Rifle-Sniper Rifle Hybrid. While not quite as powerful as a standard Sniper Rifle, it can unrelentingly pummel its targets' weak spots, until death ensues. Note that the Avenger has a zoom higher than that of any other Combat Rifle, and rivals some of the best Sniper Rifles'. Drop Guide The Avenger has a chance to drop from Badass Desperadoes, Badass Engineers, and Badass Infantry. Like all pearlescent weapons, the Avenger can also be dropped from Crawmerax and found in Crimson Lance weapon chests. Notes *An Intense Avenger can have two 50% critical hit damage bonuses - one from the accessory, one from the sight. This stacks to give +100% critical hit damage. *The Avenger is the second Tediore combat rifle that regenerates ammo, preceded by the Tediore Guardian. *The Avenger has additional special weapon effects, but regenerates ammo at a lower rate compared to the Guardian. *Counter-intuitively enough, the Avenger is not designed for soldiers. Their specialization in bigger magazines and faster fire rate are wasted on the Avenger. *Hunters can make exceptional use of this weapon, as a somewhat weaker sniper rifle, but an incredibly high fire rate, and un-ending ammo. *Avengers cannot spawn with a Pounder magazine. See Also *Tediore Guardian Mechanics The Avenger effect comes from the {{part|TedioreAvenger_sight5 }} sight. Its standard couterpart, the , has no particular stats apart form the zoom. Note that the {{part|TedioreAvenger_sight5 }}'s zoom is better than 's, the otherwise best sight available on Combat Rifles. The Avenger is made of {{part|TedioreAvenger_Material }}, which is equivalent to {{part|Material_Tediore_3 }} {|class="borderlands" !TedioreAvenger_sight5  !sight5  |-style="vertical-align:top" |Zoom End FOV: -400%   Damage: +30%  Critical Damage: +50%  Clip Size: +8  Tech Level: +5 Burst Count: Ammo regen |Zoom End FOV: -300%  |}